Blossoming Christmas Tradition
by GlitzyGirl26
Summary: Sequel to "Blossom Utonium Doesn't Break Tradition" Blossom is NOT taking things that well after her little 'incident' with Brick and her sisters are damn set on teasing her. Meanwhile, the school is really getting the best out of it's mistletoes and some of the students aren't THAT excited for it. All in all, it's the last day before the holidays and everybody can't wait. Joy...


**Sequel to "Blossom Utonium** **Doesn't Break Tradition". I had plans for this for a while; Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Blossom dreaded the week before Christmas due to the hundreds of mistletoes that lined the school hallways. Dozens of boys led her under them to get a kiss from the Puff, and it made her feel sick at how many she'd already received.

At least now the week was almost over.

Blossom couldn't have felt more relieved. Just a couple more hours and she could kiss this school goodbye for the rest of the year. Year was really not that long as it sounded, though, considering that there were like nine days left, but the longer Blossom didn't have to see this school in all of its Christmas glory, the better, and she had her reasons.

Especially after that embarrassing incident a couple days ago when she'd bumped into Brick of all people standing under a goddamn mistletoe for who knows what reason since he'd been trying to avoid those awful things as well.

Blossom felt her face grow hot just at the thought of it. The Ruff had started blabbering about it being all okay if she didn't want to kiss him and she didn't even have to and no one would know anyway and so many other incoherent things that Blossom couldn't pick up because of his burbled communication at the time but then her stupid stupid STUPID self just _had _to step forward and ignore him and his gibberish talk and tell him that she wasn't one to break a tradition.

Blossom groaned in embarrassment, because not only had she kissed him, but Brick had pulled her back and given her _another_ one out of his goddamn free will before sticking his stupid hands into his stupid pockets and walking away like some _stupid_ idiot.

Blossom was mortified. And to make things worse, Bubbles -and Buttercup, surprisingly- had pried that out of her and were now squealing and teasing her respectively and pushing her to go face him, considering that the Puff had sort of started to avoid the Ruff completely at all costs ever since.

The bell rang, signaling the end of Blossom's study hall and shaking her out of her thoughts. The Puff picked up her books and began to get ready for her P.E. class next, the one class she shared with Buttercup. The tomboy rocked her gym period, loving every second P.E. threw at her, and Blossom couldn't quite say she wasn't impressed. If only she'd work as hard in her other classes.

Blossom quickly walked to her locker to grab her change of clothes and ran to the girls' locker room. She hurried to an empty cubicle before someone else occupied it and quickly slipped off her clothes. She put on the shorts and T-shirt she'd been given for P.E. and rushed out.

Coach really didn't like waiting for his students, so Blossom tried her best not to be late, and flew in a flash to the gym. She was panting for breath despite having flown, thinking she was definitely the last one to get there since she'd somehow managed to be seven minutes late.

Buttercup glanced over at the sudden slam of the gym doors opening and noticed her sister puffing for breath. She handed her a towel before smirking at her.

"Whoa, went on a running spree or something?" she asked, "We haven't even started yet and you're already wheezing."

"I'm the..last one...aren't I?" Blossom panted, "Coach is gonna..kill me!"

Robin, who was also in P.E. with them, had walked over to check on the pink Puff. She shook her head amusingly at her. "Actually, no, Blossom," she said, smiling, "Princess-"

"Hello, Lovelies!"

Robin was interrupted by the shrill voice belonging to Princess Morbucks as she and her little crew strutted in, throwing open the doors as if they were walking through a grand entrance as they waved at everyone as if they were all some sort of a queen.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Speak of the devil and she arrives," she muttered.

"Don't mind her, Buttercup," Blossom sighed, obviously used to all this as she rolled her eyes as well.

"If it isn't the ugliest Puff of the trio," Princess started, walking haughtily over to them. "Finally decided on beautifying yourself up a bit?" she taunted, referring to the Puff's glittering locks, "Not that it worked, obviously. You're still as ugly as ever."

Buttercup rolled her eyes again, momentarily thinking back to Bubbles who'd dumped a gallon of green glitter down her head before leaving this morning for unknown reasons only god knows why. It wasn't like she actually bothered to tell her victimized sister of the reason she showered her with sparkles; Just giggled like crazy and winked. What was that even supposed to mean?

Robin scoffed as she eyed Princess and her squad with disgust. "You should talk," she retorted, "The contacts you wear to give yourself a 'unique' eye color has done nothing but blind you so bad you couldn't distinguish a pig from a parrot."

Blossom found herself trying to surpress her snickers.

"Excuse me, Birdbrain, but I wasn't talking to you," Princess snarked. "Yeah, who are you, again?" one of the squad members added.

"Ugh, just get lost, Princess," Buttercup grumbled irritably, "I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now. Christmas is right around the corner and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't wanna be opening gifts with broken hands just before the year ends."

Princess glared at her, but nevertheless, sashayed back to her group. "Ugh, what_ever._ You're just using your stupid powers to your advantage," she answered haughtily as she stalked off.

Buttercup smirked, "And baby am I proud of 'em," she tossed back, knowing she'd won this one. Princess huffed and flicked her head, giving her red curls a little bounce.

Robin rolled her eyes before turning back to Blossom. "She calls that a _hairflip_?" she asked in an incredulous tone as Blossom giggled. Robin flipped her own brown ponytail and it smacked Buttercup across the face. The guilty girl smirked. "_That's _how it's done," she stated matter-of-factly.

"What the hell?" Buttercup cried. Blossom laughed. "Oh, Robin," she sighed, smiling.

Coach chose then to blow his whistle. "Alright, kids, IN POSITION!" he yelled, before blowing his whistle again. "Move it!" he cried.

"Ouch!" Blossom winced, "Man, is he loud!"

Robin nodded, "Let's get to it or else he's gonna blow that whistle again!"

* * *

After an hour of intense workouts and about a million tweets in that awful whistle, the students poured out of the gym with their eardrums handed over to them.

"God, that was _intense_," Blossom moaned, "I think my head is gonna explode."

"It's like he wanted to work us out long enough to last winter break!" Robin whined.

Even Buttercup looked exhausted, and that was coming from the most athletic student in the school. "I think that was the point," she muttered tiredly, "Everything's so sore."

"C'mon, girls. On the bright side, school's over in like, two hours and the year ends," Blossom offered, "And we have Christmas to look forward to?"

"Well, I guess presents would be able to make for this torturous day-err, gym period," Robin quickly corrected, "'Cause today actually went pretty great for the last day, save for gym. I got a 100 in algebra-"

"No way!" Buttercup cried, moaning, "I wish I got a 100. My life sucked during results today; I got a 70-something." Robin patted her shoulder as her friend went on. "I mean, I don't get how you get these scores; You sleep just as much as I do in class!"

Robin smirked, "Some secrets aren't meant for sharing," she told her, before continuing what she had been originally saying as Buttercup continued moaning. "What sort of advice is that?" she complained.

"Well, as I'd been saying, I had a good day. During choir with Bubbles, said I had the second best voice!"

"Second best?" Blossom questioned. "And you're proud?" Buttercup asked sarcastically, half in a grumble at still mourning over her bad test score.

"Well, duh. No one can compete with Bubbles there. She has an amazing voice! Anyway, second-best is like literal first place in the choir group," Robin explained, "So that's-"

"ACK! Move out!" Buttercup suddenly cried, "Mistletoe!"

She and Blossom immediately left Robin's side and separated as the brunette didn't quite catch on and couldn't react as fast before she bumped into someone. "Bleck, _Mike_," she heard Blossom say, "God am I glad that isn't me. Having to kiss _him_ would be SO awkward,"

"M-Mike?!" Robin stuttered as she looked up, "Gah! Mike!"

Said boy looked at her in a puzzled manner. "Robin?" he asked casually.

Robin colored instantly as she looked skyward at the mistletoe and heard Buttercup snicker. She jerked her head back down. "You're _meat, _Tomboy," she hissed, to which the Puff sniggered harder and winked before purposely walking away. "Good luck, Robin!" she called out.

"Uhm, what's happening?" Mike asked.

Robin jumped at the sound of his voice and fiddled with her hair. "U-Uh, um, m-mistletoe, um, up there, uhh.." she stuttered, casting her eyes down at her shoes.

Mike looked up and colored as well. "O-Oh," he said, "I-I see."

The two stood there awkwardly until Bubbles came skipping and "accidentally" pushed Robin into the boy in front of her.

"Whoops," she said innocently.

Robin stumbled forward into Mike's arms as he reached forward and caught her. The boy laughed nervously as he helped her up. "Awkward, isn't it?" he said.

Robin suddenly jumped up and gave him a quick peck on the lips before scurrying away. "Bye!" she burbled out behind her as she hurried forward.

Bubbles cooed as Mike stood there frozen in shock. "Aww!" she cried as Mike broke out of his trance and speed-walked away, ears red. "OK, then," she muttered to herself before calling out, "Catch ya laterrr!"

As soon as he left, Bubbles pumped her hands in the air. "Yesss!" she cried, "Finally got that kiss to happen!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin was dying. _Oh my God_, she thought to herself in embarrassment, _What_ _did I just DO?_ She wouldn't ever be able to forget this, and Buttercup would never let her live this down. These last two hours were gonna be a blast, alright, her pretty good day had _definitely_ just gotten better. Oh yes, she was _totally_ NOT being sarcastic right now. Her day was going _perfect._

These were the school's last-moment mistletoe kisses of the year, and they were all pretty set on getting the last handful of couples to get together.

Robin wondered how many others were facing this mistletoe madness...and how many others that wished it was over already.

* * *

"I feel a little bad for leaving Robin there by herself," Blossom mumbled.

"I don't," Buttercup interjected gleefully, "Just she wait until I find her again; Ohh, I'll _never_ let her live this down!"

Bubbles skipped over to them. "Hey, guys!" she beamed, "Guess who I got together today!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes at her sister's bubbliness. "A rock and a tree," she answered sarcastically.

"No, silly!" said Bubbles, "Robin and Mike! I finally made it happen! Robin finally kissed Mike!"

"Wait, _Robin_ kissed Mike?" Blossom asked.

Bubbles nodded her head excitedly. "She just gave him a quick peck and ran away! You should've seen Mike; His face was priceless!"

"Oh, I witnessed that one, alright!" Buttercup gloated, "Robin gave me the stink-eye as I left!"

Bubbles giggled, "I know, right? Like, she was probably all _I'm gonna_ _kill you today_!"

"Seriously, do neither of you feel bad for her?" Blossom interrupted, "Just imagine how embarrassed she must be feeling right now!"

"You're just thinking too much of this because you keep on reflecting back to Brick and your unlucky mistletoe kiss with him," Buttercup chuckled, "Too bad it wasn't your first."

"Yeah," Bubbles chimed solemnly.

Blossom colored. "Just shut it, you two!" she cried, "You don't know anything about my first kiss!"

"Oh, so you did have it with Brick, then?" Bubbles questioned innocently, tilting her head.

"I-I never said that!" Blossom squeaked, blushing hard. Buttercup nudged her as she looked at Bubbles. "Ooh, but I think that's exactly what she means!"

Blossom shot her a glare before striding ahead, making a show of walking away from them. "I'm not talking about this with you two," she declared. It wasn't like she was actually going to tell them that her first kiss _had_ been Brick.

As if.

They didn't need to know that she'd already had it last Christmas when a not-right-in-the-head Brick had stumbled across her under a mistletoe. God, was that embarrassing. At least the Ruff didn't remember...

…..Or had he?

Blossom gasped. What if he actually remembered? Is that why he'd been so overly confident and smirk-y earlier this week? Why he'd been ok and keen with pulling her back under that mistletoe for another kiss? What if he REMEMBERED?

Blossom was going to lose it. She was panicking and blushing and PANICKING so much that she could feel the scorching heat radiating off her face as she ran for the bathroom. She was going to die of embarrassment; that was one thing she was certain of.

Behind her, her sisters laughed. "I wonder what sent her into hysterics this time," Buttercup chuckled. Bubbles giggled, "With her, it could be anything, y'know."

Meanwhile, Blossom fainted. What a way to spend the last hours of the last day of school.

* * *

**So, that was that, I guess. Should I go forward and take a couple more brave steps with this? ****Christmas ****is in two days but ****like, yeah. I've had this first chapter in my mind for soo long now...I just had to let it out. Happy Holidays! R&R!**

* * *

"Oh, by the way, Bubbles," said Buttercup, "Why'd you dump that gallon of glitter on my head?"

"Erm..."

"Bubblesss," Buttercup started warningly. "So Butch could take some notice to you?" Bubbles squeaked.

"BUBBLES!"


End file.
